KENCAN BUTA
by baekyoo
Summary: Hanya sebuah penggalan cerita milik Oh Sehun.


**KENCAN BUTA**

Author: Baekyoo

Pairing : HunKai, eh tapi ada HunHan juga looo~ ada ChanKai juga loo~ ada ChanHan jugaa looch :v

#

Hai-haiiii~ halo semuanya~ /tebar upil/ . Caya tembali lagi bawa ep-ep yang balu diangkat(?) dali oven(?) XD masi hangat-masi hangat~ haha.. Ini ep-ep udah luama banget gak keurus(?), nah daripada mubazir(?) gakkebaca readersdeul(?) sekalian, mending saya post ajadeh XD Jangan lupa reviewsnya ya, bikin saya semangat itu hahaks (9'w')9 okedah daripada banyak cakap, ni saya nak mau buka ni ef-ef, moga aje kalien semuanye bise nak menikmati walaupun cuma sikit je, assalamualaikum sayaaang :v

#####

(Cemuanya Sehun POV.. tak ade yang boleh protes! 'A'v )

Bukannya aku tak laku ataupun tak tampan sehingga diumurku yang sudah 19 tahun ini aku masih mengikuti sebuah ritual yang dinamakan kencan buta. Ya~ sekedar mengingatkan, aku ini adalah seorang pemuda tampan dan terkenal, banyak gadis ataupun pemuda manis diluar sana yang mengejarku kesana-sini. Dan sebenarnya kencan buta ini juga bukan sepenuhnya ideku,tapi ide temanku yang sedikit idiot –Park Chanyeol-. Ia senang sekali melakukannya, terlebih jika berpasangan dengan noona-noona.. eh~ dia pasti senang sekali. Bukan tanpa alasan, itu semua karena noona-noona biasanya akan memanjakan kami dan membelikan apapun yang kami minta, mereka menganggap kami masih kecil dan imut-imut, itusih katanya. Tidak ada ruginya juga sih bagiku, malah menyenangkan. Karena, kencan buta yang kami lakukan ini bisa mengobati rasa bosan jikalau tidak ada kegiatan dirumah ataupun disekolah.

"Hai, Sehun-ah!"

Bagus! Setelah membuatku menunggu lama,tiang listrik ini datang tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah membuatku semakin kesal.

"kau bilang jam 10, Park Chanyeol" geramku.

"euh? Memangnya ini jam berapa? .Eh? Jam 11 limabelas, ah mianh.. aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa mereka memundurkan jadwalnya" ujarnya sembari menampakkan senyum lebar miliknya. Jujur, ingin sekali aku memukul kepalanya dengan kursi yang kini kududuki.

"kau sudah pesan duluan? Curang.." kata Chanyeol sembari menunjuk milk tea milikku.

"Diamlah, sekarang dimana mereka?" tanyaku. Sungguh perutku sudah lapar sekali, tapi mereka (pasangan kencan buta kami) belum juga datang. Siapa yang mau bayar kalau begini? Aku dan gigi seribu ini tak mungkin sanggup membayar makanan dikafe ini yang harga kopinya saja setara dengan uang sakuku selama 2 hari.

Chanyeol mengecek handphonenya dan tersenyum kecil, yeah kurasa kabar baik akan datang.

"Mereka disini," haha betul 'kan? Kulihat Chanyeol menoleh, kekanan dan kekiri. Akusih hanya ikut-ikut dia saja.

"itu mereka" tunjuknya.

Layaknya drama yang pernah kutonton bersama ibuku, aku menoleh secara slow motion dan menatap dua pemuda manis yang baru datang dari arah kanan kami. Mereka bersinar.. entah mengapa aku jadi percaya efek-efek berlebihan pada pandangan pertama dalam drama itu nyata. Itu karena aku mengalaminya sekarang!

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama.." ujar seorang pemuda yang berambut orange sembari duduk berhadapan denganku, sementara pemuda yang satunya, yang berkulit sedikit coklat duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia manis menurutku.

"Gwenchanayo.. ah..kau pasti Luhan, dan kau.. Jongin?"Chanyeol bersalaman –berkenalan- dengan mereka satu-satu. Sekali lagi, aku hanya ikut-ikut dia saja.

"Sehun imnida.." eugh, bahasa formal, rasanya aneh sekali.

Saat aku hendak bersalaman dengan pemuda yang bernama Jongin, aku merasakan getaran aneh mulai menjalar dari tangan ke perutku. Tangannya ternyata halus sekali untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Iris hitamnya menatapku ramah hingga mampu membuatku seperti terhipnotis sepersekian detik. Ada apa denganku?

"Ah ya, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat Jongin menatap Chanyeol intens sembari tersenyum manis. Ya, Jongin berpasangan dengan Chanyeol sementara aku bersama dengan Luhan. Hah, aku jadi sedikit kecewa. Hey?! Apa kataku barusan?

#

Setelah makan(ditraktir Luhan dan Jongin,tentu saja), kami memutuskan untuk menonton film di bioskop dekat kafe. Beruntung karena tanpa kami minta, Luhan berinisiatif untuk membayar tiketnya.

"Ah jadi merepotkan~" ujar Chanyeol, berakting pastinya.

"Tak apa,ini 'kan ideku." Luhan tersenyum "Ah, kalian mau nonton apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau film romance?" usul Chanyeol, oh sial! Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood melihat film romance. Aku menggeleng dengan keras dan kulihat Jongin menahan tawanya saat melihatku. Jadi salah tingkah 'kan jadinya aku..

"Lalu kau mau nonton apa kalau begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"apapun asal jangan romance." Jawabku apa adanya membuat Jongin terbahak, apanya yang lucu?

"Aku ingin nonton romance~" ujar Luhan, hey, lalu aku bagaimana?

"Kalau begitu Sehun-ssi denganku saja.." tawar Jongin.

Deg..deg..deg..

"Baiklah! Aku dan Chanyeol-ssi akan menonton film romance, Jongin dan Sehun-ssi akan nonton filmmm..."

"Ac-action.. eotthae?" tanyaku pada Jongin. Ia mengangguk dengan lucu. Oh, mimpi apa aku semalam, bisa nonton dengan pemuda semanis Jongin.

#####

"Mianhaeyo, gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak bisa nonton film romance dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan.." kataku tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Entahlah, lagipula aku juga tidak sedang ingin menonton film romace hari ini..". Ternyata Jongin sehati denganku. Haha.

"Ah,ya benar"

Kami duduk bersebelahan. Aku bersyukur filmnya segera diputar, karena bisa-bisa Jongin melihatku yang gemetaran saking gugupnya aku duduk disampingnya. Bisa malu aku.

Hampir pertengahan film, bukannya fokus pada filmnya, aku malah terus memperhatikannya yang terlampau imut, sexy kalau bisa ditambahkan. Apalagi saat wajahnya terkena sinar layar yang kelap-kelip tak beraturan.

_GLUP._

Tuh kan,aku jadi berpikiran jorok, terlebih saat bibir berisi miliknya tak berhenti untuk mengunyah popcorn. Andaikan saja bibirku menempel disana.. Eh? Ya! SADARLAH OH SEHUN!

#####

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, sangat sangat sangaaat menyenangkan. Baru sehari saja, aku, Jongin dan Luhan sudah akrab dan menjadi teman baik. Berbeda dengan kencan butaku sebelum-sebelumnya. Yaa~ walaupun ternyata mereka 2 tahun diatasku dan Chanyeol,tapi layaknya teman seumuran, kami sudah berbicara informal.

"aku dan Jongin akan naik taksi." Jawab Luhan saat Chanyeol menanyakan bagaimana cara mereka pulang.

"Eh? Rumahmu dimana memang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dikompleks Bunam,kau tau?" tanya Luhan.

"bukankah itu searah denganmu,Yeol?" ujarku.

"Iya.. kalau begitu kau bareng saja denganku, naik motoor" Luhan tampak bingung dan melihat Jongin seperti meminta ijin.

"Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Ah Andwae! ya,oh Sehun! Kau mau kan mengantar Jongin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Asal kau tau,Yeol. Itu sudah menjadi niatku sedari tadi -_-

"Tidak usah,nanti jadi repot.."

"Tidak juga.. tapi jika rumahmu jauh baru iya" a-apa aku terlalu jujur? Sungguh itu diluar kontrol!

_PLETAK! _Chanyeol menjitak kepalaku dengan keras, wajar sih.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Luhan pulang duluan, sementara aku dan Jongin pulang setelah sebelumnya kami terlebih dahulu membeli dua gelas Bubble tea. Saat itu aku yang traktir, yaa~ biar tidak terlalu malu..

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehun-ssi.." kata Jongin setelah turun dari motorku, Kami berada tepat didepan rumahnya. Ternyata Jongin itu orang kaya, rumahnya mewah dan besaar sekali.

"Tidak usah kaku begitu, hyung. Sehun lebih enak didengar" Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Pergilah, Terimakasih.."

"Ya.. tapi,emm.. Bolehkan aku meminta nomor teleponmu?"

"Eh? Kurasa Chanyeol sudah punya nomorku" katanya. Buru-buru kusodorkan ponselku membuatnya mau tak mau harus menulis dan menyimpan nomornya untukku.

"Ini"

"Terimakasih,Hyung. Emm.. aku akan menghubungiku sesekali" kataku "Anyeong"

Jongin hanya mengangguk lucu. Ah, jujur aku tak mau berpisah dengannya, ini sangat menyedihkan.

Kunyalakan motorku dan perlahan berlalu dari hadapannya. Ah tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Baru beberapa meter, aku menghentikan motorku dan berteriak kencang sekali.

"HARI MINGGU DEPAN DI KAFE TADI,KAU MAU 'KAN, HYUNG?"

Kulihat dia tertawa dan mengangguk antusias. "BAIKLAH"

Yes! Ajakan kencanku diterima! Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan riang, begitupun sebaliknya. Ouh, senang sekali rasanya. Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu minggu depan, itupun kalau aku tak memajukan tanggalnya. Oh lihatlah, seorang Oh Sehun sedang jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jongin karena sebuah kencan buta. Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan berterimakasih pada Chanyeol karena bagaimapun semua ini adalah idenya, terimakasih, Yeol!

#FIN#

Hanya kisah biasa kan? Bingung aku, ini ef-ef apa drabble kepanjangan sih -.-)a wkwk thank's for reading ehehe, sekalikali pake english gua,wkwk. BYE :*


End file.
